1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to robot arms, and particularly, to a robot arm moving in a polar coordinate system.
2. Description of Related Art
Robot arms are widely used in test procedures. These typical robot arms move linearly along three axes of a three-dimensional coordinate system. However, they are relatively complex in structure and not flexible.